OS Quand l'amour sème son grain de sel
by la.bacterie
Summary: Petite aventure avec Ryuga et Kenta, et d'autres personnages. Résumer court, texte un peu court. Première fic.


**Quand l'amour sème son grain de sel.**

**POV Normale**

Ryuga et Kenta sont partit vers le dessert, après que Ryuga a dis à Kenta qui devrais le défier n'importe où et n'importe quand. Kenta pensait que le voyage ne serait pas si dure, à part suivre et défiait Ryuga, mais malheureusement d'autres ne sont pas de leur avis.

**POV Kenta**

Je me demande pourquoi ont dans le désert, et je lui poser là question _(j'ose dite, j'ose faite)_

Kenta: Ryuga, pourquoi ont va dans le désert?

Ryuga: Je vais voir mon petit frère, il ma contacté et il veut que je vient car apparemment il y a quelque chose qui veut me montré.

Kenta: Ton petit frère? Tu sais il est pas si petit que ça.

Ryuga: Pour moi il le restera.

Ryuga est sensible à se sujet et sa se voit. A t'en Ryuga sensible.

Kenta: O_O

Ryuga: Kenta, tu vas bien?

Kenta: Oui, je viens juste de te trouver un point faible.

Ryuga: Et qui est?

Kenta: Ton petit frère.

Ryuga: Même si je lai jamais montrer, je l'aime beaucoup.

On a continuer à parler, et j'ai trouver que Ryuga n'est pas aussi terrible et froid que ça. On est aller pêcher, on a manger et on s'est coucher tout en discutant.

Quelque part

…: Alors, vous l'avez trouver

…: Yes, il se dirige vers Ryuto. Et il est en compagnie d'un jeune blaydeur nommée Kenta.

…: C'est parfait alors.

**POV Ryuga**

Je me réveil avec une sensation bizarre, ou plutôt des sensations bizarres. Je suis partagée entre le bien être que me procure la présence de Kenta, et l'impression que Kenta et Ryuto sont en danger. Je viens de penser à quoi là? La présence de Kenta me fait du biens, c'est vrai que je suis souvent seul. Et pourquoi est-ce que Ryuto et Kenta serais en danger?J'aime pas sa du tout.

…: Ryuga!

Ryuga: Oui, quoi?

Kenta: Sa vas.

Ryuga: Oui, je penser à mon frère.

**POV Kenta**

Pourquoi j'ai l'imprétion qu'il me dis pas la vérité. C'est pas grave.

… (quelque temps après)

Ok, si je comprend bien, on est dans la merde. Quoi? Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi, et ben je vais vous raconter.

Finalement, on est arriver à destination. Ryuto à carrément sauter sur Ryuga. Et nous expliquer que se qu'il a découvert sa ce rapporte à L-Drago. Je comprend mieux. Ensuite on s'est promener dans la ville voisine, puis on s'est fait «attaquer».

Si j'ai bien compris il veulent Ryuga, mais comment il est le plus fort il veulent nous faire prisonnier, notre vies en échanges de la sienne, si Ryuga meure il pourrons devenir «les maîtres du monde». On s'est enfuit est on actuellement dans une grotte du désert, Ryuto a réussi a contacter son équipe pour leur expliquer la situation.

Voilà vous savez tout.

Kenta: Et maintenant on fait quoi?

Ryuto: Vos mieux qu'on reste là.

Ryuga: De toute façon si il nous repèrent et qu'ils vous attrapent s'est finis.

Ryuto: Donc il faut attendre que mon équipe s'en charge et après on les massacre

Ryuga et Kenta: -_-' sans commentaires.

4h après l'équipe de Ryuto vient, et nous dis qui les ont massacrer.

Ryuto: C'EST UNE BLAGUE T_T

Ryuga et Kenta: XD

**POV Ryuga**

Après cette aventure, je me pose pleins de question. Comme, pourquoi je me sent si bien avec Kenta ou encore pourquoi je le trouve irrésistible. J'en est parler avec Ryuto et il m'a dis que j'étais peut être amoureux de Kenta. Moi amoureux jamais, mais encore plus d'un homme et encore plus, si c'est possible, de Kenta.

**POV Kenta**

Dite moi les amis, Est-ce que vous, comme moi, Ryuga Hyper extra méga... mignon car moi oui, j'en est parlé avec Ryuto et il m'a dis que j'étais peut être amoureux de Ryuga. Moi amoureux peut être un jour, mais jamais d'un homme et encore plus, si c'est possible, de Ryuga.

_(bref pendant que les tourtereaux sont en pleine réflexion, allons voir du côte de Ryuto et de son équipe.) _

1: Tu vas bien Ryuto?

Ryuto: Oui je vais bien, je me disez que sa vas être interréssant quand on vas revoir Ryuga.

2: Pourquoi?

Ryuto: Car c'est 2 las sont fait pour être ensemble, mais 1 est encore trop petit pour bien comprendre, l'autre ne veut pas l'admettre.

1 et 2: En effet -_-'

**POV Normale**

En effet Ryuto avait raison, car les 2 (Ryuga et Kenta) ont enfin avouer leurs sentiments. Ils ont continuer leur voyage et passent leur journée mains dans la mains. En effet, car dans chaque ville où ils allaient, les rumeurs leur concernant s'amplifiait si bien que...

…_: LES MEC!_

_Ginga:Quoi Madoka?_

_Madoka: C'est qu'une rumeur, mais vous allez jamais me croire._

_Yu:Dis toujours._

_Madoka: A ce qu'il parait Ryuga serait en couple._

_Yuki:Quoi lui?_

_Madoka:C'est pas le pire!_

_Beikei: Et c'est quoi le pire?_

_Madoka: Il serait en couple avec... Kenta._

_Tous: O_O (sauf...)_

_Kyoya: Je m'en douter._

_Tous: O_O (doublement choqué)_

**FIN**


End file.
